


promise me

by seoksunshinee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksunshinee/pseuds/seoksunshinee
Summary: don't take this as a serious work, this is just me venting by posting some poems i wrote. Read if you're into this kinda stuff idk





	1. Chapter 1

**Drowning**

* * *

 

Maybe drowning isn’t all that bad.

To be one again with nature,

nature who birthed and made you;

nature who always gives and gives

is now ready to take.

And maybe the feeling of your lungs

being filled with water

would not feel suffocating.

But maybe it’ll make you feel full,

replacing that emptiness inside your chest,

the dull pain being numbed.

As you take your last breath

your life flashes before you eyes 

and you think;

Maybe drowning isn’t that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was a bad day, sigh

 

**Sun**

* * *

It’s okay,

I don’t have to cry,

For the skies will shed tears instead.

It’s okay,

I don’t have to yell,

For the lightning will pierce the darkness as if she screamed instead.

It’s okay,

I don’t have to feel,

For the thunder will make them shake with fear instead.

It’s okay,

I can finally fall apart,

For there is always sun after storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was sad, yh

**Lately**

* * *

 

Lately, the stars don't seem

that bright anymore.

The life they once had seems gone,

as if only its shell remains,

making it dull.

 

Lately the sun doesn't seem

that warm anymore.

The seasons are changing,

it's getting warmer,

but not for me.

The cold greets me as if

I were an old friend.

 

Lately, the birds don't

chirp anymore.

Though it is spring

and life is being made,

the birds seem to quiet down

whenever in my presence.

 

Lately, living has been hard.

Going out, being with friends

has been more of a bother.

 

Lately, being happy seems impossible.

What does it feel like

not to feel empty?

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this turned out sad, wellllll. Enjoy i guess? Also i do realise this is very bad, i apologise.


End file.
